Case 1944267001: Red Abyss
Pulling on the strong for the light, reacting in it turning on and showering the young girl in a brisk light. This being the only light source in the room, I soon make my way to my own seat that was just across from hers, hoping to begin the interrogating. When I met with the cold metal of the seat from under my heavy clothing, I noted the young girl –maybe no older than 6 years old had her shoulders scrunched up to her neck as if she were cold, even though there was a long brown puffy blanket around her small body. Fear. It was the only explanation to her shivering. Soon enough, her mother’s hand closed around her frame and comfortingly rubbed where her arms are. Deciding now was a good time to begin, I scratched my throat, clearing it of any unneeded saliva, and I spoke casually but with a bit of comfort so I could get her to speak. “Hello Katie, my name is Mr. Richards. I’m a detective here and I’m here to ask you a couple questions about the incident a few days ago. Is that okay?” Slowly, Katie’s head nodded and she whimpered slightly, her eyes batting to hold back tears. I couldn't blame her for wanting to cry; from all the photos I've seen from this case, it wasn't pretty. This young girl had seen it first person. What exactly? That is what I’ll have to work out of her, but I’ll have to take it slow. She looks like she’s about to break down in tears before she will even utter a word. As I open my mouth to ask the first question, she stops me by pushing forward a piece of paper with different colors drawn over it. I blink in confusion, what is it? Slowly I reach for the paper and pulled it closer so I could see it better. I held it up to my eye level and soon enough, my eyes widened, abandoning my once perfect poker face. On the paper was a drawing of another little girl. If you could say it was a girl. I could only guess by the red ribbon in it’s white, messy short hair that reached it’s neck and flew into her face. I couldn't depict much from the poor quality of the drawing due to Katie’s inexperience in art. However, there was something that I could not depict that seemed to be having held in the monsters hand. It was a crooked and lumpy pear-like circle. I placed it back onto the desk and push it towards Katie, it facing her and I point to the red little bundle in it’s hand, “Can you tell me what this is, Katie?” I forced kindness into my words, fearing hers to come. Maybe she was just lightening up the picture because it scared her too much? This wasn't the case at all I learned, for once I asked, Katie burst into tears but put up a finger and placed it over the red crayon that I pointed at. “M-Mikah…” Once the name was heard I stopped breathing. I felt as if a golf ball was in my throat and was growing, and I couldn’t swallow my own spit. Mikah was my cases victim, and more importantly, Katie’s 4-year-old brother. Did this… thing… EAT… Mikah…?! My field of thought was broken once I heard another choked cry and I blinked to rid of the remaining day-dream. Her mother is holding Katie as she clutched her shirt and sitting on her lap, bawling her eyes out and her mother stroked her back. It wasn’t only Katie that was crying either, her mother seemed to break down in the tears as well, but held back as she answered the question for her daughter, “I-it’s his interior organs. H-his har-heart to be exact…” Realizing I hadn’t taken in air in a while my lungs retracted to their normal pace and I gulped in a quick pack of air. My eyes stung with the on coming tears I wanted to shed, but I held back and forced myself to continue the interrogation… Journal Entry #1: First Day of Investigation Due to lack of communication between past and future uses of this case for paranormal or police interest, my director told me to use a video journal of my case. Case name: 19442670001, currently is in progress and I’m flying it solo. Honestly, there isn’t any reason to play cool in this, this whole thing is fucking scary as hell. Disgusting too; on the first day I was sure this was just some bullshit after a kid had a bad dream, but when I saw all the blood that same day, I was proven wrong. The victim is Mikah Stregginston, 5 years and 8 months of age before death, found dead in his own bedroom. His only window is across from his bed so the killer had a clean get away and saw the victim in they first entered. Victim’s mother informed she had his window closed when he went to sleep and she left at 8 o’clock p.m. and didn’t wake up until a scream was heard from her daughter’s room. Information has been scarce from the daughter, Katie Stregginston and little is known about the killer besides the drawing that was provided by the girl. Apparently, she had seen the killer before there retreat and happened to memorize it’s appearance before it had left, then drew the picture. Due to the poor quality of the picture, I have not been able to depict exactly the killer looked like. It seems human enough, except for what seems to be a long appendage that slithers from its mouth and avoiding sharp yellow teeth. Aside from those features, they seem to be smiling and two black holes make up the eyes with a small circle of red in the center. I plan to redraw the person after Katie has calmed and grown accustomed to the situation so she could explain their appearance. Detective Richards saying End of Entry. UPDATE Journal Entry #2 The daughter hasn’t accustomed enough to cooperate to be any help to the investigation and she insists she have someone beside her at all times. I asked once if she would care to accompany me to clues in hopes of helping her become comfortable enough to help. She immediately denied and ran away. End of UPDATE UPDATE Journal Entry #3 It’s night time, 11:43 p.m. and I’m standing watch from my car at the Stregginston house. My shift is nearly over, a cop will be coming soon to replace my watch when I go home to sleep. I really doubt anything will really happen while you just sit here and watch the damn temporary house of theirs (they had to move out due to the Crime Scene) until your eyelids fall asleep even before your ass does. However, director believes the saying “killers always return to finish what they started”. I think it’s bullshit, honestly; how the hell is the creature supposed to find the family in this house, especially with the security system enabled and cameras around the premises watching every move someone makes inside our outside. Ah, well the cop is here, I’ll continue tomorrow. End of UPDATE UPDATE Journal Entry #4 Day 2 of the investigation, just as I expected, nothing appeared from last night, but I found my laptop on and glowing as if someone had just been using it at the station when I came in. I asked everyone around and they said they didn’t touch it. When I realized flies were in the building, I went back and saw my laptops cover closed, and I remember not touching it in case of refreshing anyone’s memory. The window was open, when I closed it I found something on the railing of it; dried blood. End of UPDATE UPDATE Journal Entry #38 It’s been a week so far but nothing appeared to happen, except Katie. She’d finally overcame the fear of her own shadow and was willing to help me redraw the killers appearance. I only hope she could remember what it looked like from only her drawing. The blood sample from my window didn’t match any of our suspects’ own or anyone else’s. I checked over my laptop but I found no fingerprints but my own and no trace of blood. I also checked my recent documents but it all was blocked and anything I could find of the investigation was tripled in copies. That was the first time that happened and it was the only time. Who the hell would only triple all my pictures of the crime scene, without any indication they’d done so and just leave everything alone otherwise? Whatever, it doesn’t even matter anyway since I deleted all the copied ones. End of UPDATE UPDATE Journal Entry: #39 The drawing went well, and I could defiantly recognize it now. However, it wasn’t anything I ever expected before. It was human like but at the same time, it wasn’t. Almost animalistic if you will… the appendage coming from the mouth was longer than any animal tongue or human tongue I’ve ever seen. It could easily wrap around it’s own neck almost several times. Katie explained it was “covered in gooey, red icky stuff” so I could only believe that it was blood. The teeth were again yellow and again, quote from Katie, “sharp like a doggie’s teeth”. The hair she said was white and really messy, and when we came to the eyes they were just like in her drawing; black holes with a “glowing” red center. Constantly, I had to ask her if this was true and not if she was only making it up, her reaction was “it’s all what I could see”. I still am unsure if she truly does think that it’s only from her mind and not reality. No matter how many times I ask, she insists and insists it was real. On with the drawing, I had to make the organs less ideal to the eye because Katie said she wasn’t sure due to it being dark, and I made them intestine and made it half-noticeable. Now, when I asked about what they wore, she remembered the red ribbon and told me it was a small tuft of their hair, then explained “she” was wearing a school uniform of black and white, long sleeves stained in red. I didn’t put much to the blood due to the idea of scaring the young girl, but as far as it looked, I wasn’t going to edit much on it and wasn’t going to color due to the possibility of the colors running. In the end, it was a win-win situation; I had the “killer’s appearance” and Katie liked how I drew it as she wished. End of UPDATE UPDATE Journal Entry #40 Katie and her mother were found dead today in their home today. All the windows were smashed, the glass was stained in blood, as were the walls, and only the door was undisturbed. Everything in the house was trashed, either thrown or dropped and damaged to no repair or smashed and demolished completely. The smell was the worst of it; blood, bodily digestion and bleach mixed with perfume and burnt wood all mixed together. The two females were found in the kitchen where ever single thing from their stashes and cupboards were thrown off all over the floor, all covered somehow in blood or an exterior or interior body part, right down to the bones and even veins were found. Their bodies weren’t ever in whole, but we easily separated Katie’s from her mother’s thanks to her deep burns on the skins and black coals that were stabbed inside every single one of her organs and bones. Apparently, she was thrown into the oven after she was messily dissected and spilled back onto the floor. Wood was found inside the oven as well but barely enough was usable to preserve. I figure the killer had taken special care with the girl and the stove, probably because “she” didn’t want to “ruin” the “masterpiece”. There wasn’t enough evidence to explain exactly what happened to the mother but five cans of perfume bottles were found empty in her broken down esophagus and every single piece of her own skin was covered in each smell of the bottle labels. I’d have to do a comparison when I get back to the office, but right now I have to pick out the glass from within the organ. Bleach was found all over the kitchen ground as well and the house; walls, ceilings, floors and doors. I figure the killer was daring us and tempting us to just burn it all, but that could lead to us being the next targets. I never found out what gave the killer the idea to target this family from my earlier updates, but something tells me it wasn’t ever personal. Perhaps “she” chooses randomly, enjoying the idea of slowly demolishing all hope of good nights for people within this town. Whatever the reason, that one seems to stick the most to possibly being correct. *Another voice is heard farther away from the speaker saying, “Detective Richards, you may want to see this.”** So far the house has been fine though I’ve checked only three major rooms, and I’m going into Katie’s room according to her door-tag. **a sound of someone puking sounds* Oh, god! **another puking sound and sound slowly fades to a beeping sound, ending the UPDATE* UPDATE Journal Entry #41 I didn’t get to finish my last Journal update so I will now. It was horrifying; inside the bedroom were all my co-workers at the station that I work for. Four men- four good men- where hung against the wall by their throats with their own belts that were impaled by their own police dog teeth. Plastic bags had seemed to silence their screams before they stopped moving entirely, but I haven’t gotten to analyze the cause of death so that’s only a hypothesis. Their skins were stapled to the wall, revealing their interior selves and some pooled out onto the ground that hung so far below them. Their only clothing were their jeans but blunt force was made upon their legs, leaving their full bodies covered in blood from all the torture they’d went through. Trust me, I didn’t mean to end it there and that wasn’t the only time I’d puked today. In total, six people had died within that house that day, and five dogs were found mutilated and each of their teeth removed by blunt force. The house will be quarantined until all pieces of the crime are collected and this case is over. *sighs* I don’t think I can continue this anymore… I’ve seen enough blood and guts to last me a lifetime just inside that one house. I’m going to quit this job after tonight. I’m deleting all the investigation photos right now and- …Wait. *a couple moments later** I never scanned that drawing… I swore I wouldn’t color it either! I couldn’t have done it in my sleep! So someone had to—Wait… could have all the guys been here last night…? No, the killer couldn’t have- Unless they could have. The killer finished this drawing. Sh-she scanned it and-! She kidnapped and killed all these men in one night? And… no one saw her? But then why isn’t there any blood on the keyboard? And-! I’m going to check the security camera footage before I go crazy. End of UPDATE UPDATE- screw it, let me just confirm there was someone here. I can’t believe I didn’t do this sooner! I started on Tuesday when I saw the blood on the windowpane when my laptop was on and then closed. Sure enough it was “her”. Katie was exactly right with her appearance, exactly how I drew it- I can’t even say it’s a she! That thing is a fucking monster! When I went to last night’s footage, the first thing I saw was that fucking beast’s face. It was smiling, sinisterly and it made my spine tingle in fear, but I couldn’t look away. It’s shockingly disgusting I barely caught that it’d held up a piece of paper that had writing on it, though it was sloppy. The paper said, “Call me Red Abyss.” Then the paper was moved away from blocking that thing’s face and it only showed the smile. The smile I knew would haunt my dreams forever now! I was just about to click out of it to end it all, but then it’s mouth opened and out slithered it’s red, freakishly long appendage that I knew now was it’s true tongue. It wiggled it until it went over the lens and everything was fucked. It must have turned off all of them at once somehow because I checked all the others and it was the same damn thing over and over! When I finally went forward to today, the focus wasn’t back. It’s all gone; the camera’s will no longer work, and all that will be shown is just static until they die of battery. I’m going home. I need to get my head straight, that damned thing’s face is still in my freaking head. End of fucking UPDATE Journal Entry #1 I’ve looked through every single one of these entries and the information that Detective Richards has collected has been of much help. Today, Richards was found dead in his bedroom, fellow Detective Matthews discovered his body, a friend of the victim before his death. I’m from a nearby town and my name is Detective Jameston and I will be ending this Journal for Richards myself. I will continue his work and investigate every single one of Red Abyss’ attacks around the rest of the country. Richards either forgot to mention or didn’t happen to know that this wasn’t the only town Red Abyss has attacked upon. It seems hard to believe, but those mysterious killings of people you find around your neighborhood, who’s killers are unknown and probably will never be solved, that’s her. Red Abyss can kill, as she wants, when she wants, where she wants. So far we’ve found no meaningful information as to why, except the idea of lust for blood or seeing the pain as whom she kills. Her gender isn’t truly known as female or any sex at all, but it seems closer to feminine, as we could understand. As for Detective Richard’s death scene, it seems more basic than any other killings she had made. Five stabs into the chest and suffocation due to weight of something or someone against his chest helped him die more quickly. The only thing unordinary was the writing in blood above Richards’ bed, which reads, “Found me.” I believe her reasoning for it was to distract him as she most likely snuck up behind him. Her reason must have been that she knew about the investigation and I’m most likely in danger as well for taking on his work. That’s why I’m posting it here, so the world will know about this beastly killer and you will know the story, remember the name and remember to never, ever let your guard down. Category:Animals Category:Monsters Category:Diary/Journal